This is a revised competing renewal application to the National Institute of Environmental Health Sciences for years 44 through 48 of the P30 Environmental Health Sciences (EHS) Center grant to the NYU School of Medicine, Department of Environmental Medicine. The primary mission of this broad-based Center is to focus a diversity of talent on the recognition, evaluation, prevention and control of the adverse impact of environmental factors on human health. This is achieved through the interactive programs of the research cores that provide intellectually stimulating foci for studies addressing the Center's goals, and is_ supported by centralized facilities that provide individual researchers with information, expertise and technical assistance in specific operations (e.g., analytical chemistry, histopathology, animal care and specialized animal exposure, gene expression and genotyping analyses, proteomics, computational biology, biostatistics), and state-of-the-art equipment (e.g., DNA sequencers, atomic force microscopy, microarray and protein chip technology). This Center also has a strong focus on ambient air pollution effects, environmental exposures to heavy metals, the role of dietary factors in the causation and prevention of environmentally-induced human cancer, and hormonal, radiation, and occupational exposures in human carcinogenesis and disease. The Center reaches out to the community (local and regional) providing information and education on environmental issues to K-12 students, teachers and community groups, in addition to, training graduate and medical students for productive careers in environmental health research. The Center also guides its members into new research areas involving modern technology or into research areas that are timely and will have significant environmental impact (e.g., The World Trade Center disaster). The Center supports both investigator-initiated pilot projects, as well as encourages initiatives in new areas that the Center deems important for the future of our environmental health. The Center's coordination and application of broadbased scientific talents and research techniques will: 1) facilitate research that relates environmental factors to human disease;2) identify mechanisms responsible for the adverse health effects produced by environmental agents;3) develop methods for the detection, prevention and control of environmental exposures that cause or exacerbate human diseases;and 4) study the relationship between genes and environmental factors that activate or deactivate genes that contribute to differences in population and interindividual susceptibilities to the development and progression of human diseases..